A Night At Stanford
by AngelsAndDemonsAndHuntersOhMy
Summary: Dean Winchester decides to take a trip to Stanford to visit his brother, Sam. Before dropping in on his younger brother, Dean decides to check out the night life, coming into contact with a surprising situation. Pre Season 1. Smut/Slash/Wincest!


"Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby...Gonna work my way, round the world. I can't stop this feelin' in my heart. Gotta keep searchin for my baby. I can't find my bluebiiiiiiiiiiiiiird."

Dean Winchester held out the last few notes of one of his favorite songs as his Chevy Impala rumbled down a dark California road. The young man smiled to himself, watching as the headlights made shapes flash across the desolate road ahead.

He was off to visit his younger brother, Sam, who he hadn't seen in ages; at least not since Sam abandoned the family and went off to Stanford. Dean's smile quickly vanished and he rolled his eyes. He, Sam, and their father had been together since their mom died, and that's the way it was supposed to always be. The three Winchester men together, carrying out the family business-saving people, hunting things.

Dean expelled his familial woes as he entered the college town. He peered out his windows, searching for a decent looking bar. There was sure to be one in town. He just needed to get his mind off of things. Plus, since Sam didn't know he was coming, he needed to think about what he was going to say to his younger brother.

Dean pulled into a pretty packed lot, thinking the local strip club would be a good place to go, especially since the sign advertised young men. Dean would never let his younger brother know this, but there was just something about the lithe form of a male body...or was it just Sammy's body?

The older Winchester shook his head as he pushed open the door, a small bell ringing above him; it was almost inaudible over the loud music and the sound of people cheering. Dean took a seat close to the stage, picking what seemed like a good pole to sit near. He ordered a beer, casting a quick glance at the waitress' boobs. Eh, they were okay. But he wasn't here for the chicks tonight.

The lights dimmed as the performers came out on stage, each one going to their respective poles. Dean looked around at the other performers and, out of the three, he thought he'd done picked pretty damn good.

He looked up at the young man in front of him; muscled body and shaggy brown hair, just like his Sammy's. The performers face was shrouded in darkness as he began to work the pole, his body sinuously moving, setting Dean in almost a trance.

Dean quickly dug out his wallet, putting a few singles into the performer's jockstrap, letting his fingers linger just a moment longer.

"Whaddya say to a private show? It'll be 50 bucks."

Dean's jaw nearly dropped. A private show? Fifty dollars?

"Shit...I'm down."

Just as soon as the words left his mouth, the performer clambered onto Dean's lap, grinding down hard upon his already hard cock. Dean's head fell back on the chair as his eyes fell closed, his hips gyrating up as his hands grasped the performer's hips. "Fuck," he whispered, his grip becoming tighter.

The young man on top of him began nibbling and sucking on Dean's neck, smirking at the groans he was eliciting from the man below him.

"Fuck, baby...you're so hot," Dean's words were slurred with lust, his heart thudding as he imagined his little brother on top of him. "Just wanna fuck you good and hard, over and over. Wanna make you beg for me like a little slut."

Dean's head came up, as he wanted to steal a kiss from this vixen on his lap. Their faces were so close and…

"Sammy?"

Dean's eyes grew almost as wide as Sam's as the brothers looked at each other, their cheeks both flushed bright red, from arousal or embarrassment, neither could tell.

"D-Dean what...what're you doing here?" Sam asked, his mouth going dry. His older brother, someone he had admired and loved for so long, was hard as a rock and wanting to fuck him raw. But Sam couldn't say he didn't want it.

"I...I came to visit you. Wanted to ah...check out the social scene before droppin' in on you."

Sam looked up to see his boss pass by him, giving him a dirty look. "Get to it, Winchester. This fine man isn't paying you good money to have a fireside chat!"

Sam looked back down at Dean, about to apologize when he saw how Dean was looking at him-with utter want and need. "I should...continue," the younger Winchester said quietly, slowly beginning to rotate his hips again.

Dean could only nod, a soft groan escaping his lips as he bucked up his hips to meet Sam's. "God dammit, Sammy." His voice was gruff as he thrust up, leaning up to suck at Sam's exposed neck. "Is there a...private room or something?"

Sam moaned, wordlessly taking his brother by the hand and pulling him up from the chair. Sam led Dean down a hallway towards the back of the building and into one of five doors.

The room was plain: a bed, a table, and various sex toys spread out on an armoire. Sam tugged Dean towards the bed and pushed his older brother down onto it, continuing the lap dance. Dean's arms wrapped around Sam's waist as he pulled Sam closer. Dean looked up, meeting Sam's eyes, before moving in to plant his lips on Sam's.

The kiss was messy, needy, and passionate and the brothers groaned in unison, falling back on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Clothes started flying as they undressed themselves and each other.

"Dean...Dean I want you. I've always wanted you. I need you, Dean," Sam began rambling, words pouring from his lips as his brother accosted his neck.

"Shh, Sammy," Dean whispered, smirking slightly. "Save the begging for another few minutes."

Sam grinned against Dean's cheek, thrusting his hips sharply against his brother's. Their erections rubbed against each other, eliciting an almost identical moan from both Winchester boys. Dean reached between them, grabbing their cocks in unison, pumping his fist over them. Their lips crashed together again, Dean dominating his brother's mouth with his tongue, exploring every last crevice.

Dean suddenly stopped, looking up at his panting and flushed younger brother. He smiled, squirming out from underneath Sam's tall and lanky body. He went over to the armoire, inspecting the items left upon the table. Dean smirked, coming back to the bed with two pair of handcuffs.

"C'mere, Sammy," Dean growled, crawling towards Sam, effectively herding his brother against the headboard of the bed. Sam couldn't help but grin wickedly as Sam cuffed each of his hands to the bed.

Dean sat back, admiring his brother sprawled out on the bed, legs spread like a whore. His eyes raked over that beautiful body, green eyes stopping on Sam's long, thick, leaking cock. Dean grinned as he moved in, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking up sam's taught thighs. He finally got to Sam's cock, grinning up at his younger brother who was squirming on the bed, wanting nothing more than Dean's mouth on him.

"Please, Dean," Sam groaned softly, his eyes shut tight as he pulled on the cuffs. He just wanted to grab Dean's head and push it towards his aching cock. "Please, Dean. Need you...please."

Dean loved the way Sammy begged for him without Dean even asking him to. "Open your eyes, Sam. Watch me devour your pretty little cock."

Sam's eyes flew open, immediately looking down at his brother between his spread legs. Sam knew that Dean had a reputation for being an incredible sexual partner, what with all of the chicks he'd fucked. But he never knew that his brother could be this commanding.

Dean slowly licked up from the base of Sam's cock to the head, sucking slightly at the slit. Sam's eyes closed just as quickly as they opened and Dean removed his mouth. "Keep those pretty green eyes open, Sammy," Dean demanded harshly, sucking Sam's cock back into his mouth only when his younger brother opened his eyes once more.

Dean took Sam's cock whole, the head hitting the back of his throat as he sucked, making obscene sounds. Sam wriggled on the bed, wanting desperately to grasp Dean's hair. He couldn't think of how Dean had gotten so good at this but he didn't care. All he wanted, all he needed, was for Dean to continue his wicked accost on his dick.

The younger Winchester thrust his hips up into Dean's mouth and the boys fell into a rhythm, Dean bobbing his head and Sam basically fucking his brother's mouth.

"Fuck, Dean...I'm so close…" Sam cried out, feeling his muscles start to tighten.

Suddenly, Dean's gloriously perfect mouth was off of Sam's cock and Sam was left with his hips thrust up, the cool air rushing over his dick making him shiver. He moaned wantonly, letting his hips fall back onto the bed.

"You're not cumming yet, Sammy. I'm not done with you." Dean smiled, running his hands down his brother's body before reaching for a small tube of lube. He coated two of his fingers and brought them to Sam's puckered hole, slowly inserting them slowly. He loved the way Sam writhed on the bed, struggling to move closer to Dean and grab him.

"Be patient, Sam," Dean chastised teasingly, "I'll be inside you soon enough." He chuckled softly when he saw the completely lust-filled look in Sam's eyes at his words. He continued to press his fingers into Sam's tight hole, slowly stretching out his younger brother. Dean watched his fingers slowly disappear and reappear again, his cock pulsing when he thought of what would come next.

Dean scissored his fingers, picking up speed as the seconds ticked by, both boys harder than ever and full of need. Dean withdrew his fingers and Sam whimpered at the loss, looking even more like a sad puppy than he normally did; however, when he saw Dean pouring lube on his cock, pumping his fist over his slick shaft, Sam smiled, bucking his hips up, ready for his brother.

"Now what do you say, Sammy?" Dean asked sweetly, grinning down at Sam.

"Please?"

"Oh, c'mon little brother. You're gonna have to do better than that. Beg for it, Sammy. Beg for my cock."

Sam groaned at Dean's words, gyrating his hips against nothing, seeking solace from his aching hard-on. "Please, Dean. Please...need your cock inside me...I want...I need you to fuck me, Dean. I need you to fuck me god and hard and fast. Please…" Sam's last words slipped from his lips with a desperate moan and that's all it took.

Dean began pushing into Sam, the head of his cock pressing in against the taut hole. "Fuck…" he whispered as he slowly slid in, his eyes falling shut. "God, Sammy, you're so fucking tight." He bottomed out inside of Sam, restraining himself from moving until he knew that Sam felt okay.

Dean opened his eyes to meet Sam's, who was looking up at him with such adoration. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

The younger Winchester squirmed a bit with Dean inside of him, getting used to the wide girth and long length that was his brother. "Y-Yeah….yeah, I'm okay, Dean." Sam's leg moved to wrap around Dean's. "Move...please."

Dean slowly moved his hips back, snapping them forward quickly, relishing in the loud slap of skin against skin. "Holy shit, Sammy," Dean managed to whisper, his eyes falling shut as his head came to rest on his brother's shoulder. His thrusts started to become faster, his cock sliding easily and quickly in and out of Sam, eliciting groans from both boys.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was absolutely wrecked, his head titled back on the pillows, his long hair in his eyes. "Dean please…" Sam tried in vain to move his hand towards his aching erection, wanting, no needing, to find some release.

"You want me to touch you, Sammy?" Dean asked, whispering the words wickedly into Sam's ear. "Beg for it, Sam," he continued, slowing his thrusts down to a stop, resting there with his dick throbbing inside Sam. "Beg for me to fuck you. Beg for me to touch your pretty cock, Sammy. Beg for me to let you cum. C'mon lemme hear you, baby."

Sam groaned at Dean's words, lifting his hips and trying to get Dean to move. "Please…" His plea was meak, his eyes still closed as he pressed his hips against his brothers.

"Open your eyes, Sam. Look at me and beg for it." Dean's words were harsh, full of lust and desire and love for his brother. He wanted to make Sammy feel good. He wanted to make both of them feel good.

Sam's green eyes flew open, meeting his brother's almost identical eyes, gasping at the emotions he saw in those pools of green. "I want you, Dean." His voice was slightly stronger now, gruff from arousal. "I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Ram your cock into me, Dean. I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone."

Sam paused, tugging uselessly on the handcuffs. "I want you to touch me, Dean. I'm so fucking hard for you. So fucking desperate for your touch. So ready for you to pound into me. I want you to make me cum, Dean. Want you to make me scream your name and cum so hard I almost blackout. I want you to cum inside of me. I want you to fill me up. Please, Dean."

Dean had never heard words so positively arousing in his entire life. He couldn't hold back. He began slamming his hips forward, ramming his cock into Sam. He reached between them, wrapping a calloused hand around Sam's erection.

Dean began pumping his fist in rhythm with his hips, leaning down to nip and suck at Sam's neck. "God, Sammy...feels so good. So tight for me Sam. Can't wait to cum inside of you...fill you up."

Sam's breathing was erratic as he gasped for air with each thrust of Dean's hips. "Dean...I'm gonna cum, Dean, please!"

"Not yet, Sammy," Dean growled, shifting his hips slightly to make sure he hit Sam's prostate. "Not until I tell you."

When Dean repositioned his hips, Sam couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy, trying to hold back until Dean said he could let go. "Please, Dean, I can't hold on any longer!" His words were broken as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate.

Dean could feel his own balls tighten, his stomach coiling as his muscles tightened. He was close...he was… "Gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, Sammy. Want you to cum with me, baby." Dean moved his head up, locking lips with Sam.

The brothers reached their climaxes in unison, Dean spurting into Sam, riding out his orgasm with small thrusts, and Sam's cum roping over his and Dean's chest.

"Fuck! Sammy, fuck." Dean thrust a few more times into Sam before collapsing on top of Sam, breathing heavily.

"Ahem…" Sam tugged on the handcuffs, wanting to be released. Dean grinned and unlocked the cuffs, pressing a kiss to each of Sam's wrists. He fell back down to Sam's side, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed Sam's long arms wrapping around him.

Sam's voice rung out in the now silent room which smelled of their lovemaking. "You still owe me 50 bucks, jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
